Mailbag Episode No. 1!
Note Mailbag episodes were created as bonus content for financial supporters of the show through Patreon and Maximum Fun. Out of respect for the creators and their finance model, this recap is minimal in detail although information that might be considered canon is included in the trivia section. Summary Wondering what has the crew been up to since The Delegator was dealt such a CRIPPLING blow? Well, the only thing we can say for sure is that they have been answering some of YOUR questions. Here for the exclusive listening enjoyment of you, our beloved supporters, is the first MAILBAG EPISODE! Do you have a burning question about flaps, chutes, num-nums, garfons, Kroon, loan sharks, Kroons, CoolPak brand cold sacks, or BitKroon? Just email crew@missiontozyxx.space and we will somehow forward it to our pals aboard The Bargarean Jade. Plot/Mailbag Reading Nermut reveals that during his escape from The Delegator, he was able to secret out a bundle of fan mail. He gathers the crew around to read aloud the following emails: * Joseph Price from the Alaska Sector writes in with a fan letter to Dar. Dar is a fan back. * Massa Gibson, aka Jax Pac-Man writes in with a finance question. The crew senses a scam. * Andy Hunter writes in to ask what the crew does with their free time. The crew answers the bounty hunter. * Kai Kazuto writes into the crew proposing an alternative financial stream. The crew shows shaky knowledge about the planet Earth but answers the sniper pilot. * Pete Wall is curious about what farming Pleck did on Rangus 6. Pleck provides the underwhelming answer. * Flindy Merksap, aka Zoe Daniels, is a second year student at the Academy of the Federated Alliance and writes in seeking career guidance from the crew. The crew advises through their personal views. * Joshua Coppage asks C-53 about the previous occupations and roles he's had. C-53 dredges up a memory of a job that had both enjoyable and not so enjoyable responsibilities. After the last letter, Nermut stuns the crew when he reveals that while leaving the Delegator, he chose to take the pile of fan mail with him rather than the stack of future Federated Alliance mission plans that were marked "Important". Trivia * This episode takes place between Episode 118: The Delegator and Episode 201: Long Live the Rebellion! * The Blarv/Quason banking proposal is an apparent controversial financial issue in the Zyxx Quadrant * C-53 is good at sleight of hand, especially when in a frame with hands * There is an un-named picnic planet that has UV levels that are deadly to Tellurians * Bargie's autobiography was actually written by famous ghost-writer Stephen Kakonk. * Stephen Kakonk is also a famous ghost ghostwriter * People inside Bargie make her feel itchy * Massive Gainsbro is the greater metropolitan area of Gainsbro * Pleck's family farm is called Decksetter Acres and grows zy ball grass * "In a garfonian pickle" (a pickle flavored with garfon) is a phrase that means in a bad situation * The Academy of the Federated Alliance trains in both Security Sciences and Ambassadorship and Intergalactic Relations * Dar enjoys dancing and prefers a partner who catches them * Nermut weighs two pounds and one ounce * C-53 doesn’t dream, but can experience hallucinations * The crew's adventures are discussed on spacereddit, a forum which includes holos of animals * The FA corrupted much of C-53's memory via aggressive mind-wiping * C-53 once served as a professional Nortan dealer. This episode predates Episode 207 so is the first mention of Nortan and its many rules * The crew is fond of Space Ireland and how very green it is Quotes "I just fell asleep, I'm sorry" - Bargie, after Pleck answers a fanmail question "I don't think you should apologize Bargie" - Nermot, supporting Bargie's reaction Category:Episodes Category:Mailbag